


One-Hundred Moments (in this lifetime alone)

by Anicdestiny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, im biting off more than i can chew and i know it, will add as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicdestiny/pseuds/Anicdestiny
Summary: Prompt 1- DanceThis had almost nothing to do with dancing but y'know- whatever.This was just going to be a story of their lives together based on prompts but then i considered a reincarnation au and this is- this happened.You're welcome.Enjoy and don't take it too seriously :')[And pleeeeeeeeeeeeese for the love of Sothis check out @sunnilee's "chasing daybreak (until the one where you'll return to me)" This fic is kind of like... a uh... opposite... story... of that..? Um... yeah, just go read it if you haven't. Now I'm gonna just go hit post cuz no one is here for the notes :D]
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 5





	One-Hundred Moments (in this lifetime alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chasing daybreak (until the one where you'll return to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609703) by [sunnilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee). 



There was a time in his life when she didn't exist. It didn't last long. 

Because there she was, in all her golden-haired glory. She had curls at the time, he recalled, a stark difference from the kind she had now. They were both at the Blaiddyd family's Garland Moon celebration with their parents and, to be completely honest, he was bored. His eyes landed on her for the first time.

She was in her mother's lap being bounced on her knee as another boy, probably one year his elder, gazed at her. He held her tiny hand with two fingers and laughed when she squirmed. She was a little fussy, a little tempered. He remembered finding that aspect of her amusing. He watched as her father picked her up and brought her over to where he and his father stood. 

The men conversed for a long moment, bidding him a glance at the girl. She caught his eyes and stared with her own seafoam-greens in curiosity. He smiled at her. 

Then, she began whining and waving her arms towards where the boy stood. Her father knelt onto one knee so she could see. 

"Hello, Sylvain." The man said. "This is my daughter, Ingrid." 

At the mention of her name, she craned her neck to look at him. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. She blew a raspberry and scrunched her nose in response. The older man just chuckled and turned her to face him. She stared at him again, her big, round, green eyes blinked a few times as they shared a silent gaze. Sylvain found her simply enchanting.

"She's small..." He muttered, aweing at her tiny hands that played with her own fingers.

The man gave a deep laugh and smiled. "Yes. She was born only a year ago." 

Sylvain smiled and put his finger out for the little girl to take. Ingrid obliged and grabbed it with a stronger grasp than he would've expected. His gaze shifted to the dance floor for a moment to watch Mr. and Mrs. Blaiddyd dance together. He laughed as she pulled at his own noticeably larger fingers. 

"Hi, Ingrid!" He said cheerfully to the little blonde. "You're really small, y'know? We'll be good friends!" 

Ingrid glanced at him with curious eyes. She then smiled and cooed happily as she held onto his hand.

"I like her," He decided, "I like Ingrid."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1- Dance
> 
> This had almost nothing to do with dancing but y'know- whatever.
> 
> This was just going to be a story of their lives together based on prompts but then i considered a reincarnation au and this is- this happened.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> Enjoy and don't take it too seriously :')
> 
> [And pleeeeeeeeeeeeese for the love of Sothis check out @sunnilee's "chasing daybreak (until the one where you'll return to me)" This fic is kind of like... a uh... opposite... story... of that..? Um... yeah, just go read it if you haven't. Now I'm gonna just go hit post cuz no one is here for the notes :D]


End file.
